Reconocimiento
by Frezerox
Summary: "Solo quería ser reconocido por su padre, deseaba tanto ese que lo llevo a emprender una peligrosa misión la cual terminara involucrando no solo a el sino a muchas personas.En este camino por el reconocimiento aprenderá sobre sus virtudes, debilidades, grandes amigos y principalmente sobre el amor" Los pjs no me pertenecen, solo me doy el lujo de jugar con ellos. Posible Hard lemon
1. La Huida

_La noche había caído sobre Konoha… un peli rubio la miraba desde la altura de un árbol desde fuera de la misma. En sus ojos resaltaba el Byakkugan, su cuerpo llevaba ropa de entrenamientos y además estaba cubierto por una capa. En su espalda una mochila con todas sus herramientas ninjas y provisiones, también un gran bastón de hierro que llevaba sujeto con una funda improvisada._

 _\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás… - se dijo así mismo; tomo un Kunai de la mochila y tacho por la mitad su banda de Konoka – Les demostrare mi fuerza…_

 _Se dio vuelta mirando la inmensidad del profundo bosque y se internó en el mismo saltando de árbol en árbol alejándose cada vez más de lo que fue su hogar…._

 **UN DIA ANTES…**

Era temprano en Konoha y el sol aun intentaba cubrir las sombras que antes habían cubierto la aldea; estaba en un total silencio exceptuando la oficina del Hokage en donde se escuchaba un gran revuelo.

\- Cálmate Boruto! – le gritaba Konohamaru a uno de los miembros del equipo 7

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Sensei? – Gritaba el peli rubio, en sus ojos se veía una gran ira – ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan dejado fuera de la misión? ¿No dijeron que querían que les demuestra que soy mejor de lo que mostré en los exámenes? Como quieren que lo haga si no me lo permiten.

Sarada y Mitsuki miraban asombrados la escena, Konohamaru les había dicho que Boruto se encontraba enfermo y por eso no había podido acompañarlos; ambos sabían que si él hubiera ido con ellos ninguno de los dos hubiera recibido las heridas que tenían ahora.

\- Boruto Uzumaki… - la voz del Hokage era seria – La misión era de infiltración y obtención de archivos, simplemente no te vi capacitado para realizarla…

\- Váyanse al carajo! – Boruto explotaba de la ira – Te demostrare cuan capacitado estoy viejo decrepito.

El muchacho se retiró de la oficina cerrando la puerta con gran potencia generando un estruendo que retumbo en toda la sala. Un gran silencio se quedó en la misma por unos minutos hasta que al final el Hokage tomo la palabra.

\- El reporte de la misión por favor…

\- Todos son unos traidores – las lágrimas del muchacho le brotaban por la mejillas – Le demostrare la fuerza que poseo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba golpeando un muñeco de entrenamiento practicando su "Puño Suave" que había heredado de su madre. De todo el mundo, solo su madre y su hermana eran las únicas que lo reconocían como un gran ninja pero eso no era suficiente para él, él quería que el reconocimiento del Hokage, no, mejor dicho de su padre. Golpeo con tanta fuerza que no se dio cuenta que ya había partido el muñeco de pruebas, era el 4to que rompía en la última media hora. Cansado de tanto entrenar se tendió en el suelo y se quedó mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Me imaginaba que estabas aquí – una voz femenina le hablo desde un árbol

\- ¿Qué quieras Sarada? – Dijo fríamente el muchacho - ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?

La muchacha le tiro una botella de agua; esta la agarro para luego incorporarse y quedarse sentado. La muchacha bajo del árbol y se sentó a su lado; se tenían mucha confianza ya que no solo eran compañeros de grupo sino también amigos desde la infancia ya que ambas familias siempre habían sido muy cercanas. Boruto consideraba a Sarada como una prima y viceversa con Sarada. Siempre habían tenido sus diferencias y peleas pero aun así eran muy buenos amigos.

\- Aunque quisiera…. – rio Sarada – Vengo a decirte ni Mitsuki ni yo sabíamos sobre que no te habían seleccionado; a nosotros nos habían dicho que estabas enfermo y por eso no participaste.

\- Ya lo sé… Esto fue obra de mi padre, desde los exámenes chunnin que esta así

\- Pero si tú te lo buscaste en un principio – le reprocho Sarada

\- Eso ya lo sé, sé que no hice lo correcto pero quiero redimirme pero no me dejan… Ya le mostrare a ese viejo mi potencial…

\- Bueno - rio la muchacha – ya está por caer la tarde y debo hacer unas cosas con Papa, nos vemos luego

La peli negra se despidió y se fue. Boruto se quedó solo pensando y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea; se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad hacia el edificio del Hokage.

Cuando llego, las sombras ya empezaban a cubrir Konoha. Se escabullo dentro por la parte superior así podría eludir los ninjas de la parte inferior. Cuando estuvo dentro se acercó primero a la puerta de la oficina de su padre y puso una oreja; se encontraban intercambiando palabras con Shikamaru sobre temas triviales. Sin importarle mucho siguió el camino hasta que llego a su destino: La Sala de Misiones. La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que tuvo que usar sus habilidades de allanamiento para abrirla: Saco un Kunai y comenzó a forcejar con la cerradura.

Después de varios minutos forcejando por fin pudo liberar la cerradura y entro silenciosamente. Era una sala muy amplia, parecida a una biblioteca porque las misiones se encontraban ordenadas en grandes y altas estanterías, cada una número y con el respectivo rango de la misión. Se movió hasta la que tenía el cartel de "SS". Se acercó a la estantería y unas cuantas misiones, las puso sobre una mesa y las comenzó a leer. Ninguna capto su atención excepto una bastante peculiar.

\- Esta es la indicada – dijo con aire de victoria – "Encontrar y eliminar al líder militar de la actual aldea del Sonido"

Tomo la misión, se la guardo en el bolsillo y se escabullo fuera del edificio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llego a su casa y se encontró con su madre y hermana esperándolos para cenar. La cena fue divertida y alegre, sabía que con lo que pensaba hacer esta sería la última cena que tendría por un buen tiempo o quizás sería la última enserio porque no regresaría; iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz realizando una misión de un rango tan alto. Terminaron de cenar y el muchacho ayudo a su madre a lavar y limpiar todo. Una vez terminaron y cada uno se fue para sus respectivos cuartos.

Al entrar a su cuarto, Boruto cerró la puerta con pasador y clavo con un Kunai la misión en la pared. Abrió su armario y comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para su viaje: ropa, herramientas ninjas, la capa que le había regalado el tío Sasuke y un viejo bastón de hierro que usaba de pequeño para practicar taijutsu con armas. Además también guardo sogas, redes y varios objetos más que le serian útiles. Una vez tuvo todo listo busco información en su computadora sobre la Aldea del Sonido; no obtuvo nada sobre la ubicación del líder ya que la aldea se encontraba esparcida por todo el mundo Shinobi pero una de sus principales bases de operaciones se encontraban en las montañas entre el país del viento y fuego. Luego de informarse bajo a la planta baja de su hogar y robo algunas provisiones de la heladera. Volvió a su cuarto y teniendo todo listo se marchó por la ventana con dirección a la salida de Konoha…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 7 ya se encontraba listo para empezar el entrenamiento matutino de los sábados pero un integrante no aparecía y ya llevaba una hora de retraso; todos sabían que Boruto nunca llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos, es más, siempre era el primero en llegar. Konohamaru mando a Sarada a buscarlo pensando que se podría haber quedado dormido.

Al llegar la casa de los Uzumaki, pedio permiso para ingresar y despertar al integrante dormido de una forma muy "cariñosa". Hinata se lo permitió y la muchacha subió hasta el segundo piso, entro a la habitación del pelirrubio pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba allí, su cama estaba totalmente arreglada pero su armario era un desorden total; fue entonces cuando se percató de algo sujetado a la pared con un Kunai. Tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó atentamente; al terminar sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- Por Kami! Es posible que… - Sarada salió de la habitación a la velocidad de un relámpago con dirección a la oficina del 7mo.

 **Bueno, volver a escribir se siente raro…. xD Espero le haya gustado y estaba vez si me comprometeré a subir 1 aunque sea semanalmente aunque como ya la empecé seguramente suba otra mañana porque tengo alto Hype con esto y bue…. Necesito plasmar mis ideas xD Nos vemos en el siguiente y dejen sus reviews e inbox con críticas constructivas.**


	2. Decisiones

\- En el campo de entrenamiento no está – se escuchó una voz que hablaba por la radio

\- Aquí en Ichiraku tampoco – otra persona hablo por la misma frecuencia

Sarada se encontraba parada sobre las Piedras Hokage. Llevaban toda la mañana buscando al idiota de Boruto por toda la aldea pensando que no podría haber realizado la semejante tontería que pensaba. Estuvo varios minutos mirando la aldea, intentando recordar algún lugar que frecuentaba el rubio hasta que una voz volvió a sonar por la radio.

\- Vuelvan todos a la oficina… - la voz del 7mo era seria y muy sombría, definitivamente algo le sucedía. Tomo impulso y comenzó su trayecto hacia el lugar requerido…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llego rápidamente. Al llegar a la oficina entro y, para su sorpresa, no solo estaban sus compañeros del equipo 7 sino también su madre, Hinata, Himawari y sus compañeros de clases Shikadai, Inojin y Chouchou con sus respectivos padres. Sarada se acercó silenciosamente a su madre y un gran silencio ocupaba la sala hasta que por fin alguien tomo la palabra.

\- Ya llegaron todos… - dijo el Hokage en voz alta – Se ha llegado a la conclusión que Boruto Uzumaki no se encuentra en la aldea… - la cara de Hinata era de terror – Partió hacia una misión de rango "SS" hacia la Aldea del Sonido… - ahora no solo Hinata, sino la cara de todos los presentes modificaron sus expresiones – Y esto lo podemos asegurar porque nos faltaba el documente de la misión que fue encontrado por Sarada en el cuarto del muchacho… Ante la situación actual y considerando todos los factores he llegado a una decisión…

Todos los presentes se dispusieron a escuchar atentamente.

\- Boruto Uzumaki no recibirá ninguna ayuda de la aldea… La decisión fue tomada por el mismo siendo incapaz de realizar una misión de ese rango, sin mencionar que para obtenerla se escabullo en las oficinas y la robo de la sala de misiones. Desde este momento en más Boruto Uzumaki se volvió un ninja renegado de la hoja, cualquiera que quiera seguirlo le espera las misma sentencia.

\- Pero Naruto… - le grito Hinata – ¡Es tu hijo! No puedes dejarlo así a su merced… - lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

\- No importa si es mi hijo… No puedo movilizar más personas para mandarlas a una misión tan complicada como ella. Soy el Hokage y tengo que pensar en el bien de la aldea… No importa si es a costa de mi hijo… Pueden retirarse – su voz se quebró

\- Vamos Sarada – me susurro mi madre al oído y salimos rápidamente de la sala.

 _¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué me duele en el pecho? Si solo es un idiota que tomo su propia decisión pero… saber que estaría a su merced allá afuera… Podría morir._ Esas preguntas y dudas rondaban por la mente de Sarada, le dolía el pecho y ella no entendía porque; tenía ganas de llorar pero aun así se las aguanto hasta llegar a casa y entro corriendo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se apoyo de espaldas contra esta y escucho atentamente como su madre comenzaba a cocinar, ya era mediodía.

\- Maldito Idiota… - no pudo dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Ella a pesar de todo lo consideraba un gran compañero y un buen amigo a pesar que no lo pareciera; tenía cierto "aprecio" por el rubio que no tenía por nadie más. Se quedó en la posición que se encontraba por media hora pensando alguna manera de poder ayudarlo pero ella había escuchado muy bien las palabras del 7mo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- ¡Shikadai! – Escucho gritar a su madre – La comida esta lista, apúrate

\- ¡Ya voy! – Le contestó el grito a su madre – Pero que mujer más problemática… - se dijo para sí mismo

Bajo rápidamente y se sentó junto a su madre y almorzaron. El almuerzo fue silencioso y muy rápido como todos los días y, una vez hubo terminado, volvió a subir a su habitación dejando a su madre sola en la cocina. Shikadai estaba muy pensativo, Boruto era uno de sus mejores amigos… Aunque le parecía sumamente problemático y le generaba muchísima flojera ayudarlo; el sentido de la amistad decía que debía ayudarlo. Le dio vueltas al tema mucho tiempo, es más, se tomó toda la siesta hasta tomar una decisión.

\- En fin… - hablo para sí mismo – Creo que echarle una manito no vendría para nada mal… ¿Que estará haciendo el idiota en este momento?...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_ ¡Si! – Grito Boruto victorioso – ¡Lo capture!- sostenía en sus manos en gran salmón. El rubio no podía evitar tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro; había avanzado todo el día y ya estaba muy lejos de la aldea. Cuando ya estaba cansado se movió hacia un arroyo e instalo una especia de campamento para pasar la noche (aunque todavía el sol ni se había puesto). Salió del rio y se acercó a donde había encendido un pequeño fuego y con un kunai abrió el salmón por la mitad para asarlo. Cuando el pescado ya se encontró en el punto justo se dispuso a comerlo.

\- ¡A comer! – y comenzó a devorar el pescado.

Termino de comerlo y se puso a entrenar; no avanzaría más por hoy así pero no perdería nada de tiempo holgazaneando, debía estar listo para afrontar cualquier peligro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

\- Oye, Inojin – Shikadai le hablaba desde la ventana

El rubiecito se encontraba dibujando en su escritorio, dibujar era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo le abrió la ventana dejándolo entrar.

\- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto alegremente Inojin

\- Rápido, vamos, ve a buscar a Chouchou y yo ire a buscar a Sarada. Nos veremos en… - miro su reloj – en media hora, a las 8:30 en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo 7 ¿entendido?

\- Perfecto pero, ¿Para qué? – el rubiecito tenia curiosidad

\- Tu solo hazlo, ya les contare los detalles

Ambos salieron por la ventana con dirección a sus objetivos.

Al llegar a la residencia Uchiha Shikadai estaba a punto de llamar a Sarada por la ventana pero recordó que era el cuarto de una mujer y podría ser un poco "problemático" si llegara en un mal momento. Por lo que se acercó a la puerta y toco dos veces; la puerta se la abrió Sakura.

\- Hola Shikadai ¿Que necesitas?

\- ¿Se encuentra Sarada en casa?

\- Si... Ya la llamo – Sakura no pudo esconder su cara de curiosidad. Grito hacia la parte superior de la casa y su hija bajo. Luego Sakura se dirigió hacia su cuarto y los jóvenes quedaron solo en la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse

\- Sígueme.

Y apenas termino de decir esto comenzó a moverse hacia el lugar acordado.

\- ¡Espera! – le grito Sarada siguiéndolo de cerca.

Luego de un cuarto de hora llegaron al lugar acordado. Inojin y Chouchou ya se encontraban allí, Chouchou con un paquete de papitas en sus manos e Inojin, para variar, dibujando. Al cabo de un momento Shikadai toma la palabra.

\- Aunque me da mucha flojera – suspiro – Voy a ir a ayudar al idiota de Boruto, saldré esta misma noche

Los otros tres lo miraron estupefactos, no podían creer que Shikadai quisiera hacer una cosa así.

\- ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme? Después de todo, es nuestro amigo… o eso creo… Si nadie quiere no importa; iré solo

Hubo un silencio por un momento pero entonces Inojin hablo.

\- Pues… Somos el equipo 5 así que creo que si tu iras, Chouchou y yo te acompañeros.

La Akimichi asintió con la cabeza. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Sarada.

\- Y tú… ¿Nos acompañaras? – le dijo Shikadai

\- Yo si lo hare y creo que Sarada también – una voz masculina se escuchó por detrás de ellos

\- ¡Mitsuki! – grito Sarada

\- Boruto es un compañero de equipo y creo que mínimamente deberíamos de ayudarlo… - Mitsuki se escuchaba muy decidido

\- Tienes razón Mitsuki – la voz de la Uchiha era decida – Debemos ayudarlo porque a pesar de ser un gran idiota… Sigue siendo nuestro amigo

\- Decidido – ahora tomo la palabra el Nara – Esta noche en la puerta de Konoha una hora antes de la medianoche. Sera un viaje largo así que prepárense muy bien.

Acto seguido todos los ninjas se separaron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos hogares.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarada había llegado volando a su casa; sentía que le habían otorgado alas al escuchar esas noticias, estaba muy dispuesta a ayudar a su compañero de equipo aun consiente de las consecuencias. Entro a su cuarto y comenzó a preparar todo a gran velocidad: herramientas, ropa, todo lo indispensable que llevaría para una misión de alto rango. Mientras preparaba todo recordó algo que le había otorgado su padre años atrás pero nunca lo había usado: era un gran pergamino color negro que requería de sangre de la persona para ser usado. Las instrucciones de su padre eran que lo llevara y usara solamente de ser muy necesario; a la Uchiha le pareció que era buen momento de llevar el pergamino. Lo saco del fondo del armario en que lo tenía guardado y ya tenía todo listo para partir.

Su madre la llamo a comer. Ordeno su cuarto velozmente y salió cerrando la puerta con cerrojo.

\- ¿Qué necesitaba Shikadai? – le preguntó intrigada su madre mientras estaban cenando

\- Nada importante, necesitaba ayuda en un par de temitas nomas – contesto despreocupadamente

Termino de cenar y paso directamente a darse una ducha rápida. Una vez hubo terminado todo y estaba listo se sentó a esperar; no podía salir con su madre aun despierta porque la escucharía, debía esperar que se acostara a dormir. Paso un buen rato hasta que Sakura terminó de realizar todas las tareas domésticas y se dirigió a su habitación; una vez cerró la puerta, automáticamente Sarada salió de su cuarto, bajo hacia la parte inferior de la casa y silenciosamente se fue.

En el camino hacia la puerta se encontró con Inojin y Chouchou que también ya estaban listos. Mitsuki y Shikadai ya se encontraban esperándolos.

\- ¿Todos listos? – les preguntó el Nara

Afirmaron con la cabeza

\- Tomare el mando de la misión… - todos estaban de acuerdo con esta afirmación – Iremos rápido porque seguramente Boruto ya está bastante lejos. Tomaremos dirección a la frontera con el país del viento; no haremos ninguna parada innecesaria y pondré la salud del equipo sobre todo. Si en algún punto nos vemos envueltos en un gran peligro daremos la vuelta y volveremos…

Nadie puso ninguna objeción y fue entonces cuando finalmente, con paso rápido, salieron de Konoha con rumbo al país del viento. Sarada sentía como un fuego se encendía en su pecho, su voluntad no flaquearía por nada, estaba totalmente decidida.

 _No se percataron pero un misterioso sujeto los miraba como se alejaban desde la entrada de Konoha. Los miro perderse en la lejanía y luego el misterioso se fue._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El Hokage aún se encontraba en su oficina firmando y sellando papeles. De pronto una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana tirando gran cantidad de papeles al suelo. Al ver esto, el 7mo se quedó mirando a un hombre que había aparecido en medio de la oficina luego de esa ráfaga: estaba cubierto por una capa negra que permitía ver solamente sus piernas. El Mangekyo Eterno y el Rinnegan resaltaban al mirar su rostro.

\- Cuando tiempo Sasuke…

\- Tengo noticias

\- ¿Cuáles? – el portador del Kyubi estaba intrigado

\- Te las contare pero primero necesito que llames a Sai, Shikamaru y Choji

\- Es tarde para andarse con juegos Sasuke

\- Tu solo has lo que digo… – la voz de Sasuke era muy seria.

Naruto salió de la oficina y se fue a llamar a sus viejos camaradas dejando a Sasuke solo en la oficina. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora volvió con ambos.

\- ¿Que es tan importante que requeriría que yo viniera a altas horas de la noche? – dijo Shikamaru indignado

\- Un grupo de 5 niños comandados por Shikadai salieron de la aldea hace aproximadamente una hora

\- ¿¡Que?! – Gritaron al unísono los otros – Y ¿Por qué no los detuviste? - le reprocho Naruto

\- Porque se me ocurrió una idea…

Sus camaradas lo miraron exaltados.

\- Aprovechando para mejorar el entrenamiento y el trabajo en equipo de los mocosos podríamos dejarlos realizar la misión de rango "SS"… Yo los seguiré e intervendré si sucede algo o se les va de las manos. Enviare reportes continuos a la aldea sobre el avance…

\- No es una mala idea… - analizó Shikamaru – Además podríamos conseguir más información sobre las fuerzas de ninjas renegados que se estaban formando; a mí me parece un idea decente Naruto ¿Tu qué opinas?

\- Pues… Estoy de acuerdo pero deberá de ser una misión confidencial de la Hoja, nada de esto se deberá filtrar por ningún motivo. Tendrán que hablar con sus respectivas esposas y explicarles la situación…

Todos intercambiaron carcajadas entre ellos, era como si estuvieran en los viejos tiempos.

\- Bueno… - ahora Sai tomo la palabra – Solo queda confiar en nuestros hijos. Tendré que hablar con Ino… - suspiró

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos retirarnos y comenzar todo ahora, no hay tiempo que perder – les afirmo Choji

Todos asintieron y se fueron de la oficina dejando al Hokage solo nuevamente. Naruto se quedó mirando por la ventana y dijo para sí mismo:

 _\- Confío en ti Boruto… Sé que lo harás bien_

 **Otra vez me pase con la cantidad de palabras xD pero que se la hacer… Espero les haya gustado, ya saben dejen sus reviews constructivas que siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo. Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo que seguramente saldrá la semana que viene porque se viene fin de semana largo y estaré de viaje :3**


	3. Sucesos Extraños

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Boruto se incorporó; se encontraba en el medio de una sala blanca. En lo que miraba a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que se le aproximaban dos personas: un hombre y una mujer. Ella tenía una larga cabellera roja e iba vestido con un largo vestido verde; él sin embargo, llevaba ropas de Jounin y la banda de Konoha que gran parte era cubierta por su pelo amarillo, además llevaba una capa de Hokage. Tenía que admitir que era muy parecido a su padre._

 _\- Hola Boruto – le dijeron ambos_

 _\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? – preguntó el niño exaltado_

 _\- Cierto que no nos conoces… jeje – hablo el hombre – Mi nombre es Minato y ella es Kushina. Nosotros somos tus abuelos…_

" _Abuelos", esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Boruto; el solo conocía sobre su abuelo Hiashi. Aun asi pensó que era muy posible por el gran parecido a su padre._

 _\- Abuelos… - dijo el niño en voz baja_

 _\- Si Boruto – le habló suavemente Kushina. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo._

 _\- ¿En dónde estamos? – les preguntó el niño_

 _\- Probablemente en tu subconsciente – le dijo Minato dubitativo._

 _\- Bueno… Me imagino que son los padres de papá – el niño miraba a Minato_

 _Este no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada; puso su mano sobre su nieto y le desordeno el pelo._

 _\- Este pelo rubio de donde te crees que vino_

 _El muchacho tampoco contuvo su risa._

 _\- Cuéntenme historias sobre papá – les pidió_

 _Ambos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño. Kushina le habló ahora._

 _\- Nos gustaría… Pero ya es hora que despiertes; es peligroso dormir en medio del bosque solo…_

 _Al escuchar esto, automáticamente todo se volvió negro y desaparecieron. Boruto estiro su mano intentando tocarlos pero una bruma lo cubrió y cerró los ojos._

Despertó de golpe. Se encontraba donde se había acostado a dormir al noche anterior luego de un duro entrenamiento; solo quedaban las brasas del fuego ya consumido. Miro hacia el este y vio que los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a filtrarse entre las ramas del bosque. Salió de su saco de dormir y lo doblo prolijamente para guardarlo de nuevo en su mochila; luego se acercó al rio y se lavó su cara. Cuando miro su reflejo en el agua, toco su cabello rubio recordando el sueño que tuvo.

\- ¿Cómo será posible que tenga a mis abuelos que nunca vi en mi mente?

Decidió no darle muchas más vueltas al tema. Debía avanzar, aun le quedaba mucho hasta la frontera. Según lo que tenía entendido, al salir del bosque había una pequeña aldea donde podría pasar la noche.

Cubrió el fuego con un poco de tierra para evitar dejar rastros fácilmente legibles por si algún grupo de la aldea se encontraba siguiéndolo y se puso en marcha.

Pasó varias horas a paso constante, cada vez la vegetación del bosque era menos espesa lo que demostraba que ya se encontraba llegando a los límites de este. Decidió hacer un receso para almorzar ya que ya eran pasado el mediodía; descendió de la altura de los árboles y se sentó en el suelo, saco una paquete de galletas de su mochila y comió unas pocas. En lo que se encontraba en su descanso algo llamo mucho su atención: un montículo negro que se encontraba en medio de un descampado. Se acercó para darse cuenta de que eran restos de un fuego, y un fuego bastante grande. Saco velozmente un kunai y se puso alerta; acerco su otra mano hacia los restos para llevarse la sorpresa de que aún estaban tibios, eso quería decir que era reciente, alrededor de unas tres o cuatro horas. Aparte de las brasas, marcas de pisadas en el suelo y shurikens en los arboles denotaban que eran un grupo bastante numeroso el que antes se encontraba aquí o quizás aún estaban por las cercanías.

Uso su Byakkugan para explorar varios kilómetros a la redonda y cerciorarse que no había nada en la cercanía. Exploro cada recóndito lugar y se encontró solo con animales salvajes; eso lo alivio un poco pero debía moverse. Se decidió por aumentar la velocidad, ahora mucho más atento por si escuchaba algún ruido o veía algo fuera de lugar además que usaría sus ojos cada cierto tiempo para dar un vistazo a su alrededor. Subió de nuevo a la altura de los frondosos árboles y siguió camino.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sarada se quitó sus anteojos y los limpio. Llevaban toda la noche y mañana avanzando por lo que se habían tenido momentáneamente para generar energías; saco una botella de agua y tomo un sorbo para luego dársela a Mitsuki quien hizo lo mismo.

\- Gracias – le dijo Mitsuki

\- De nada – le contestó su compañera

Sarada se encontraba muy pensativa. No entendía que era el sentimiento que le encendía el pecho al pensar en su rubio compañero, que le generaba ganas de estar junto a él. Puso su mano en su pecho y cerro sus ojos.

\- Este sentimiento será…

\- ¿Dijiste algo? – le pregunto Mitsuki que la había escuchado murmurar algo

\- N… No es nada – se apresuró a contestarle

\- Bueno... – y se giró para ir a hablar con Shikadai

La Uchiha suspiró, sus mejillas se encendieron. _"No falta mucho, si seguimos a este paso lo alcanzaremos"_ pensó.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de movernos – les grito Shikadai – Ya holgazaneamos lo suficiente

Todo el grupo se incorporó y continuaron su camino

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La tarde ya había caído y por fin Boruto salió del bosque. Tenía que admitir que no había tenido inconvenientes salvo algunos topes con animales salvajes pero lo que más le preocupaba era no haber encontrado alguna otra señal sobre el grupo de ninjas misteriosos. Al salir del bosque se encontró con los gigantescos campos, eran hectáreas y hectáreas; diviso a lo lejos una pequeña aldea entre medio de estos.

\- Perfecto, allí pasare la noche – se dijo a si mismo

Cuando llegó, el cielo ya se encontraba salpicado de estrellas. Debía buscar algún hostal o algo para pasar la noche. Le pregunto a un anciano que se encontraba por ahí sobre eso; este le dijo que en el centro de la aldea había un albergue para ninjas que se encontraban de paso y que la habitación era bastante económica; además se encontraban algunos restaurantes para poder cenar. El rubio le agradeció amablemente y se dirigió a su destino.

Primero fue al albergue: era un edificio viejo de madera muy amplio, que se encontraba frente a la plaza principal de la aldea. Al entrar una amigable mujer mayor lo atendió y le ofreció una habitación; el Uzumaki la aceptó gustoso. Se dirigió a la habitación y deposito todas sus cosas sobre la cama; luego se tomó un baño y salió a cenar.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

\- ¡Alto! – Grito Shikadai – Pasaremos la noche aquí, ya avanzamos bastante

Hubo un gran suspiro por parte de todos y se tumbaron sobre el césped. Estaban exhaustos, llevaban todo el día andando y las piernas ya no les aguantaban. Shikadai se alejó del grupo para luego volver con un montón de ramas secas que tiro en el suelo.

\- Sarada - ¿Podrías encender un fuego?

Sarada le asintió con la cabeza.

\- Katon: Jutsu Bola de Fuego

La Uchiha genero una pequeña bola de fuego que impacto contra las ramas. Estas se encendieron casi instantáneamente y todos se acercaron a las cálidas llamas; cada uno saco de su mochila algunos aperitivos y cenaron. Al terminar Shikadai le dijo a Sarada:

\- Sarada harás la primera guardia

\- Perfecto – contestó la peli negra – Ustedes descansen

Pareció como si eso ultimo fuera una orden ya que todos se durmieron. Sarada se subió a la alto de un árbol y comenzó con su labor.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había una gran cantidad de restaurantes pero Boruto eligió el más común y de sus favoritos: el local de ramen. Entro al pequeño sucucho y pidió un gran tazón de ramen; mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en la aldea, en su madre, en su hermana, en sus amigos, en Sarada… El rubio se puso tomate, él y Sarada desde pequeños siempre habían sido muy cercanos gracias a la amistad entre sus familias, es más, él la consideraba como una prima pero últimamente la miraba de otra forma: pensaba seguido en ella, le encantaba verla sonreír, estar cerca de ella le generaba cierto calidez muy diferente a la de su madre; no se había percatado de eso hasta ahora. Seguía divagando en su mente hasta que el cocinero le puso delante el plato de ramen, desprendió un delicioso olor que invadió las fosas nasales del joven; separo los palillos y dio una primera probadita.

\- ¡Delicioso! - dijo en voz alta

\- Me alegre que te guste muchacho – le contesto el cocinero – Vienes de muy lejos ¿verdad?

\- Si – le contesto frotando su banda – Estoy en camino a una misión

El cocinero y Boruto entablaron una larga conversación en lo que el terminaba el plato de ramen. Al terminar el hombre le ofreció como cortesía un postre especial; Boruto acepto sin vacilar y el hombre le acerco un plato con budín que, para variar, también era muy rico. Estuvo en el restaurante un par de horas y luego se despidió del cocinero para irse al hospedaje.

Llegó a la habitación y ya eran casi las doce, había estado hablando con el del restaurante dos horas. Una fatiga le invadió de repente; rápidamente se sacó su sudadera junto con su banda, las dejó sobre la silla y se tumbó sobre la cama.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sarada se encontraba en su misma posición desde hace hora. Tenía clavada su mirada en el cielo y las infinitas estrellas. De pronto un gran estruendo sacudió todo el bosque y luego una llamarada se vio en la lejanía.

\- ¡¿Sarada que sucede?! – le gritaron sus compañeros desde el suelo, el estruendo los había despertado a todos

\- No lo sé, parece ser que se produjo algún tipo de incendio o explosión, y para ser que es pasando fuera de los límites del bosque, en una aldea

\- No hay tiempo que perder – dijo el líder del equipo – Tenemos que movernos hacia allí y ver qué sucede

Todos asintieron; Shikadai tenía razón. Se levantaron velozmente para luego ponerse en marcha. Sarada tenía un mal presentimiento _"Boruto, por favor, que no te suceda nada"._

 **Weno luego de dos días lejos de casa al fin llegue y me puse a escribir :3 Creo que me quedo bastante decente el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews constructivas que siempre ayudan y quiero saber que opinan sobre hacer que el grupo alcance a Boruto o se mantengan distantes por un tiempo más. Déjenlo en una review o mándenme un mp para ver como escribo el próximo cap porque sinceramente cualquiera de las dos estaría bien pero quiero que elijan ustedes. Nos vemos en la próxima y les desea un feliz dia del trabajador .**


	4. Invasiones

_Boruto... Despierta; Despierta, estas en peligro. Rápido despierta_

Boruto abrió lentamente los ojos. Había sentido en sueños que alguien le decía que se encontraba en peligro y, efectivamente, porque sentía una presencia extraña en su habitación. Uso su Byakuggan y realizo un sondeo de la misma. Él estaba en la cama mirando hacia la derecha y a sus espaldas se acercaba un hombre con un Kunai; espero que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y girando sobre su cuerpo le pateo la mano haciendo volar el arma. El atacante se llevó una gran sorpresa pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio le propino una seria de puños suaves seguidos de un rasengan; con la fuerza del impacto, el hombre salió despedido pegando con la espalda en la pared. Boruto se acercó a examinar al ninja: tenía pelo negro, un uniforme bastante parecido al de los Jounin de la hoja pero su banda poseía otro logo, el de la aldea del Sonido. Boruto apretó los dientes pero entonces algo lo exaltó, un gran estruendo sacudió toda la estructura.

\- Pero que... - Boruto se equipó velozmente y salió corriendo hacia afuera.

La aldea era un caos. Ninjas peleando por todos lados, gran parte de la ciudad estaba prendida llamas. Al parecer estaba bajo ataque de los ninja del Sonido. Uno de los enemigos diviso a Boruto y se le abalanzo encima. Logrando zafarse del agarre lo abatió rápidamente el rubio; en medio del fragor de la batalla vio al cocinero del local de ramen, estaba rodeado de varios ninjas enemigos. Boruto al ver esto se dirigió a ayudarle pero en un instante el chef líquido a todos ellos. Boruto se quedó mirándolo anonadado. El chef lo vio y le hizo señas para que se le acercara.

\- Niño, debes irte. Nosotros podremos aguantar aquí

\- Pero son demasiados ninjas del Sonido - le refutó el niño

\- Niño... Todos los habitantes de esta aldea son ex combatientes de la 4ta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Además mira el panorama, ¿Crees que estamos perdiendo?

Boruto miro a su alrededor y era verdad. Los veteranos de la aldea estaban liquidando a todos los ninjas enemigos.

\- Huye por la parte de atrás del restaurante, tiene una vía directa hacia la salida

Boruto afirmó con la cabeza y simplemente le estrujo la mano, luego se fue.

 **Ooooooooooo**

El ave llegó volando y se apoyó sobre el hombro de Inojin. Él la acaricio la cabeza y luego saco un pergamino; instantáneamente el ave se deshizo y la tinta fue a parar al papel.

\- Al parecer... - leyó el pergamino - más adelante, saliendo del bosque hay una aldea en la que se está librando una batalla. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Ayudamos?

Shikadai se llevó la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar.

\- Humm... Yo creo que si además está la posibilidad de que Boruto se encuentre allí ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

\- Por mí no hay problemas - dijo Chouchou - Además podré comprar papitas

\- Yo lo veo bastante viable - agrego Mitsuki

\- Yo opino que si - dijo Sarada firmemente

\- Bueno está decidido - agregó el Nara - En marcha...

 **Ooooooooooo**

Boruto siguió el camino por detrás del restaurante. En lo que se movía sigilosamente podía escuchar los gritos de la batalla, el choque de armas blancas, los ninjutsu. Se movió bastante rápido, al parecer por la zona que iba no había ninguna tipo de batalla. Luego de correr varios minutos al fin diviso la salida, por lo que aumento más la velocidad. Cuando al fin llego se topó con algo inesperado: un grupo de ninjas enemigos estaba custodiando la salida, estaban bastante alejados de la misma pero tenían total visión para averiguar si alguien salió. Al salir y verlos, giro hacia la derecha con dirección a los campos de cultivos.

\- ¡Atrápenlo! - escuchó gritar desde atrás

\- Mierda... - miro hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que el grupo lo estaba siguiendo. Eran aproximadamente seis ninjas.

Aumento su velocidad corriendo entre los campos, aunque igual era muy dificultoso por la cantidad de hierba que ralentizaba el paso. Corrió un trecho más con sus perseguidores pisándoles los talones y diviso un arroyo que tenía camino entre medio de los campos. Se deslizo por pendiente de la orilla y cubriendo su planta de pies con chakra se movió por encima del agua; pero sus perseguidores no se rendirían fácil e hicieron la misma artimaña para seguirle el paso. El Rio tenía una senda bastante recta por lo que los ninjas del Sonido aprovecharon y lanzaron armas ninjas. El rubio se movió en Zig-Zag para esquivarlas pero aun así varias lo rozaron causándole pequeñas heridas superficiales.

 **Ooooooooooo**

El grupo penetró en la aldea viendo el horrible escenario; había muchísimos cadáveres, principalmente de los ninjas del Sonido y aun, una gran cantidad de ellos seguían luchando, quemando y saqueando la aldea. Con la señal del líder, el grupo se dispersó y comenzaron a ayudar a la gente.

Sarada se dirigió hacia el centro. Con su Sharingan se movía a gran velocidad y podía predecir los movimientos enemigos. Desde dentro de una casa en llamas provino un grito el cual alerto a la Uchiha. Respirando hondo se adentró en la casa cruzando las llamas; la humareda le dificultaba la visión pero no era algo que el su Kekkei Genkai no pudiera solucionar.

\- Hablá - grito Sarada; necesitaba escuchar de que habitación provenía la voz

\- Aquí estamos, en la habitación de arriba

Instantáneamente escuchó esto subió por las escaleras, que se desmoronaron a su paso. Se abrió paso moviendo los muebles que yacían en el suelo hasta la habitación de donde provino la voz. Al llegar se dio con una señora y su hijo que estaban en medio de la sala cubriendo sus cabezas; al ver llegar a la joven, a la señora se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- La sacare enseguida - le aseguró la pelinegra

Con una pose de manos genero dos clones de sombras. Cada clon tomó a una persona y se decidieron a salir por la puerta pero para su sorpresa, cuando habían entrado, una de las vigas de la casa cayó tapando la salida. La señora profirió un grito ahogado. Sin otra opción, Sarada cargo chakra en su puño y golpeó una de las paredes armando su propia vía de escape.

Salió de la casa dejando a las personas en el suelo, se quitó lo anteojos y los limpio, estaban negros por el roce con el humo.

\- Muchísimas gracias - le dijo la señora

\- No hay porque - contestó

Acto seguido la Uchiha continuo camino hacia el centro de la aldea. Cuando llegó se encontró con Chouchou y Mitsuki que estaban luchando contra una gran escuadrón de atacantes. Aún quedaba una gran batalla por delante que no parecía que terminaría pronto.

 **Wenas misami :3 Hice alto mix en este cap porque lo escribi bastante secuenciado, osea hice muchos parones al escribirlos por cuestiones familiares así que quiero disculparme porque creo que esta medio flojo así que separé el cap en dos partes. Ahora me pondré a escribir la siguiente bien hecha para compensar mi error. Espero les esté gustando la historia y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que saldrá pronto, muy pronto...**


	5. Linaje

_**Bueno espero que no me haya oxidado para escribir… A ver que sale de esto xD**_

\- Mierda… - respiraba entre cortado el Uzumaki, estaba agotado. Llevaba 5 hs corriendo y sus perseguidores no flaqueaban - ¿Acaso estos tipos tienen perseverancia infinita?

Estaba apoyado en un árbol recuperando el aire. Les había logrado sacar algo de ventaja con el uso de una de sus clones de sombra pero era muy seguro que lo alcanzarían en breve.

\- Debe seguir – se dijo así mismo – Bueno en march…

Un Kunai se clavó en su codo y liquido carmesí comenzó a brotar de su articulación. Ignorando el dolor se lo saco velozmente y dio un salto girando la cabeza para ver como sus perseguidores ya lo habían alcanzado nuevamente. Comenzó a correr por el suelo, los arboles estaban demasiado separados entre sí ya para usarlos de transporte.

Sus perseguidores seguían lanzándole de todo, jutsus, shurikens, kunais; Boruto se limitaba a intentar a esquivarlos porque varios le rozaban. De pronto una sombra paso por delante de él y le procuro un gran rodillazo en el estómago; el rubio escupió sangre y retorciéndose de dolor cayó al suelo.

\- Lo tengo – gritó su atacante, efectivamente uno de los ninjas lo había flaqueado mientras estaba recuperando el aire y los demás lo guiaron hacia la emboscada. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que estuvo rodeado del grupo de ninjas; el que parecía ser el líder se acercó y lo levanto de los pelos mirándole el rostro.

\- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí… Banda de Konoha, Ojos Azules, Cabello Rubio… No es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del Hokage; agarramos el premio gordo muchachos, el jefe no recompensara bastante bien – dijo riéndose y todo los suyos le siguieron la risa

Boruto al ver como se reian de el, velozmente saco un Kunai y se lo clavo en la pierna

\- Tss… - se quejó – Maldito mocoso ya verás…

El líder lo levanto y lo tiro lejos. Acto seguido con una posición de manos realizo un jutsu de bola de fuego directo hacia el rubio. Al ver como se acercaba la bola, el chico se incorporó y se movió hacia un lado pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido por lo que su brazo derecho fue derecho fue golpeado directo por el jutsu.

\- Ahhhh! – grito Boruto mirando su brazo: se encontraba totalmente ensangrentado con restos de brasas internado en la carne, la piel había tomado un color mucho más oscuro y le ardía como nunca en su vida

\- Todavía no termine pequeño… - Boruto, que en ese momento se encontraba parado, salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás luego de que el líder le diera un golpe en el pecho. Boruto terminó golpeando brutalmente su espalda contra un árbol y cayo rendido al suelo.

\- Falta emparejar el otro brazo – le dijo su enemigo que se había acercado nuevamente y le piso fuertemente el brazo; el muchacho no pudo evitar gritar de dolor

\- Nos vamos muchachos – le dijo a su grupo

\- Pero Kurogane… - uno de los miembros lo llamo por su nombre - ¿No nos llevaremos al mocoso?

\- Déjale ahí, igualmente iba a terminar muerto en el campamento así que mejor alimentemos a las fieras

Nadie más le refuto su decisión así que se prepararon para retirarse.

 _\- ¿Enserio moriré aquí? ¿Moriré de esta manera sin dar pelea? Mis ojos se están cerrando ya… Quisiera haber podido despedirme de mis seres queridos; haberme reconciliado con papá, despedirme de Hima y mi madre… Y también de Sarada, por alguna razón también quiero despedirme de ella pero al parecer no podré hacerlo… Ya… no me quedan fuerzas… Este es mi último aliento… Ojala hubiera tenido más poder…_

 _\- ¿Quieres más poder? – una voz resonó en su conciencia, era una voz fuerte y gruesa_

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Boruto_

 _\- Tu solo responde… Si quieres más poder solo debes llamarme… ¿Después de todo llevas la eres un Hyuga cierto? Debes conocer los secretos de tu linaje…_

 _\- ¿Linaje? Los Hyugas solo poseemos el Byakugan…_

 _\- Recuerda niño, búscame en tu interior…_

 _\- Recordar y buscarte…_

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto todo el bosque.

\- Pero que mierd… - todos los del grupo de ninjas se giraron para ver el lugar donde yacía el muchacho y para su sorpresa se encontraba incorporado y una ola de viento envolvía su brazo derecho. Boruto se llevó su pulgar izquierdo a su boca y lo mordió; luego trazo una línea de sangre en su otro brazo. Unas especias de sellos aparecieron en su brazo que tomaron un gran fulgor blanco y lentamente se fueron removiendo como si fueran pegatinas. Cuando todos los sellos se retiraron, un chakra blanco lo envolvió y el brazo cambio totalmente su estética: la piel fue reemplazada por un brillante pelaje blanco, en el lugar donde se encontraba su mano la había reemplazado una imponente garra y todo su brazo había aumentado considerablemente su volumen. El efecto se extendía hasta la altura de su clavícula y sus ojos de color celeste pasaron a un fuerte azul oscuro y sus pupilas habían tomado forma alargada y fina, como las de un felino.

\- ¿Que esperan? – Le grito Kurogane a su grupo – Atáquenlo idiotas

Sus compañeros lanzaron armas ninjas pero fueron repelidas por el viento que protegía al muchacho. Al ver este intento de ataque, un fuerte rugido provino de Boruto y levantando su garra dijo:

\- Tenpesuto yōso: Tsūden-fū (Elemento Tempestad: Viento Electrizante)

Una ráfaga de viento cargada de energía eléctrica salió de su brazo en dirección enemiga. Al tocar a uno de ellos, la energía eléctrica se propago abatiendo a todos menos Kuragane; aun así el efecto del relámpago hizo que el ninja del sonido cayera de rodillas al suelo

\- Falta el gran final – le dijo Boruto con una voz muy diferente a la suya: era la voz de alguien anciano, lleno de ira y con gran ímpetu. Estiro sus garras y las envolvió en aire cortante, acto seguido corrió hacia Kurogane y le profirió cortes en todo el cuerpo. Instantáneamente la víctima cayó al suelo mientras de todas sus heridas comenzaba a brotar sangre.

\- List… - El rubio comenzó a escupir gran cantidad de sangre y los sellos volvieron a su brazo, haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. Su brazo estaba cubierto de heridas nuevamente y que ahora emanaban líquido rojo con mucho mayor énfasis y velocidad.

Boruto avanzaba tambaleándose a cada paso, luego de que los sellos habían vuelto su cuerpo comenzó a ser víctima del desgaste de la liberación del sello por lo que se llenó de heridas. Pero a pesar de todo, luego de eso una voz femenina había comenzado a sonar en su cabeza y a medida que avanzaba esa voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Llego a la orilla de un rio y cayo de bruces en el mismo; el agua que pasaba por él tomaba un color rojo y seguía su camino.

\- No puedo más… Ahora si moriré aquí – se dijo así mismo – Y que la corriente arrastre mi cuerpo para ser encontrado en algún lugar…

 _\- Continua – la voz femenina resonó nuevamente en su cabeza – Ya falta poco. Levántate_

Al escuchar la voz, el cuerpo de Boruto se llenó de fuerzas que le permitieron seguir avanzando. Se levantó lentamente y cruzo a duras penas el río

 _\- Sigue así, ya casi llegas…_

Boruto siguió tambaleándose a cada paso hasta que el camino lo llevo a la entrada de una gran cueva.

 _\- Entra… Te estoy esperando_

Boruto ingresó a la cueva. Era amplia y la sombras la cubrían completamente excepto por una ráfaga de luz que entraba por la parte superior de la cueva y caía en una amplia laguna que se encontraba en medio de la cueva. Al ver el agua Boruto apuro el paso pero tropezó cayendo al suelo nuevamente

 _\- La laguna, entra en la laguna_

Boruto se arrastró hacia ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se hundió en el agua. Una sensación de serenidad y reconfortación lo invadió; estuvo bajo agua hasta que sus pulmones no dieron abasto y salió pegando una gran bocanada de aire. Se acercó nuevamente a la orilla y se sacó la sudadera, la enrollo y la acomodo en el suelo de tal manera que hiciera de almohada. Apoyo su cabeza mirando hacia al techo en la sudadera y mantuvo el resto de su cuerpo bajo el agua para que limpiara sus heridas

\- Hace mucho tiempo no recibía visitas – La voz sonó en toda la cueva - ¿Quién eres niño?

\- Boruto Uzumaki...

\- Uzumaki… ¿Eres el hijo del Naruto Uzumaki verdad? – preguntó intrigada

\- Si… - le contestó nuevamente mientras examinaba la cueva pero no lograba encontrar nada

\- No intentes buscarme muchacho, si no quiero que me veas no me veras…

\- Entonces muéstrate…

Una risa femenina, no, felina se escuchó en la cueva

\- Veo que tienes agallas niñito, pues entonces…

Un par de ojos aparecieron en el fondo de la cueva, uno era de color verde y el otro amarillo. De a poco, de esos mismos ojos comenzaron a desprenderse llamas azules y negras. Las llamas formaron el cuerpo de un tigre con dos colas. El animal parecía estar acostado en el fondo de la cueva y miraba con ojos penetrantes a Boruto.

\- ¿No tienes miedo? – le preguntó el animal

\- Estoy prácticamente en mi lecho de muerte – respondió el rubio – Mi cuerpo está totalmente herido

\- Aun así, cualquiera se aterraría al ver a cualquier Biju…

\- ¿Biju? Es decir que tú eres… ¿el dos colas?

\- "La" dos colas… - le corrigió – Usualmente suelen llamarme Nibi o Matatabi

\- Pero… ¿Los Bijus no están sellados dentro de ninja?

\- Eso fue hasta antes de la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi. Tu padre nos salvó y libero a todos los Bijus, actualmente solo Gyuki y Kurama se encuentran sellados; todos los demás estamos libres

\- ¿Mi padre hizo eso?... – se dijo así mismo

\- Bueno basta de jueguitos… ¿Qué te trajo hacia mi cueva?

\- Fui atacado por unos ninjas y queda muy herido… - Boruto omitió la parte de su sello – Luego escuche una voz que me trajo hasta aquí…

\- ¿Una voz? Así que puedes escuchar mi instinto… Interesante… Poca es la gente que lo puede escuchar… Pareces muy interesante niño, te examinare más de cerca…

Entonces el Nibi redujo su gran tamaño al de un tigre normal y comenzó a caminar por la laguna hacia Boruto; cada paso que daba generaba vapor por el roce del fuego con el agua. Luego de unos segundos el Nibi se encontraba sobre el agua frente a Boruto.

\- Tienes cierto parecido a tu padre… Levántate y sal del agua – le ordenó

Boruto le hizo caso, después de todo no le quedaba nada que perder; salió del agua y se incorporó forzosamente. El Matatabi observo las heridas del cuerpo del muchacho hasta que su brazo derecho le llamo la atención, entonces con sus cola roso el mismo y los sellos aparecieron pero no se activaron.

\- Así que por eso puedes escucharme…

\- ¿Qué son esos sellos? – Le preguntó el rubio – Estoy vivo gracias eso

\- Esos sellos son parte del linaje del clan Hyuga… ¿Acaso tú…?

Boruto activo su Byakugan mostrándole sus ojos al Nibi.

\- Entonces era eso. Esos son los sellos del pacto de invocación con Byakko, el tigre blanco ancestral perteneciente al linaje de tu clan. Los sellos solo salen en personas que son capaces de albergar ese poder por el desgaste que el mismo conlleva, es sorprendente que tu brazo no estuviera totalmente demolido. Pero la razón por la que escuchaste mi instinto es porque Byakko se forjo a partir de mis llamas

El Nibi se alejó de Boruto y volvió a su forma original sobre la laguna

\- Entra nuevamente – le dijo

Boruto obedeció y entro a la laguna volviendo a su posición inicial.

\- Tengo que admitir niño que llegaste a interesarme… Hijo del Jinchuriki de Kurama… Portador del ancestro del clan Hyuga… Y con aptitudes únicas… Me estoy aburriendo de esta cueva y creo que ya es hora que salga… Serás mi nuevo Jinchuriki…

\- No creo que te sirva alguien en su lecho de muerte, además los Bijus se sellan dentro de los ninjas y yo no puedo "auto sellarme" – se defendió Boruto, no le agradaba la idea de ser un Jinchuriki

\- Los Bijus también podemos sellarnos dentro de los portadores que nosotros elegimos, inclusive nuestra forma suele ser menos dolorosa que la que suelen usar ustedes – rio – Además tus heridas se sanaran una vez me selle en tu interior

Boruto suspiro, no le quedaba otra que aceptar por lo que movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

\- Perfecto – le dijo la Nibi – Entonces… comencemos… Párate sobre el agua

Boruto concentro el poco chakra que le quedaba en sus pies y se paró sobre la superficie acuática. Acto seguido las llamas de la Matatabi se extendieron y cubrieron el cuerpo de él; Boruto miro en su abdomen, que estaba descubierto, como las marcas de un sello comenzaban a formar y a medida que el sello se iba completando, sensación de ardor golpeo su abdomen. El muchacho tuvo que aguantarlo por varios minutos hasta que finalmente las llamas de la Nibi desaparecieron de su vista. Cuando el proceso hubo terminado, Boruto se hundió nuevamente; fue entonces cuando sintió una cálida sensación que cubrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza sanando todas sus heridas, se sentía como nuevo. Salió a la superficie de un salto y se paró en medio del lago mirando su cuerpo: todas sus heridas habían sanado.

 _\- Increíble ¿Verdad?... De a poco te iré mostrando mi poder y te enseñare a controlarlo, incluso mejor que como tu padre controla a Kurama. En un principio tengo capacidades regenerativas pero aunque suene raro solo puedo usarlas si estas bajo el agua._

\- ¿Porque solo bajo el agua?

 _\- Básicamente porque uso mis llamas con calor para regenerarlas pero si no estás en contacto con el agua podría incinerar todo tu cuerpo_

\- Gracias por la información…

 _\- Ahora muévete Boruto, ya quiero salir de aquí…_

Boruto levanto su chaqueta mojada del suelo y se la puso, secándose al tacto con él. Luego de ello, salió de la cueva y comenzó a moverse rio abajo con dirección a la aldea…

 **ALV! Bueno luego de casi un mes sin escribir vuelvo. Estuve un mes encerrado en mi casa y lo único que hacía era comer, estudiar y dormir; en fin, ya estoy aquí así que actualizare bastante durante esta semana (o eso intentare). Bueno ante la falta les dejo hoy un cap larguito, creo que bastante interesante cuanto menos y espero que me comenten que les parece. Que se haga Jinchuriki del Matatibi sé que es muy Cliche xD Pero me gusta mucho ese Biju además quería hacerlo aparecer en el Fic… Y lo de Byakko es pura fantasía mía pero creo que no quedo tan mal xD Supongo que deje a Boruto muy overpowered pero ya veremos cómo lo desarrollo. En fin, se siente muy bien volver a escribir sinceramente :3 Una manera de liberar el estrés quizás xD Bueno ahora si ya la termino con esto y les digo… Nos vemos en la próxima, espero les haya gustado y no olviden agregar a fav y comentarios constructivos que siempre ayudan. Suerte y Salu2**

 **P.D: Hanabi entrara en algún momento en la historia 7u7 Después del ultimo cap de Next Generations quedo como mi nueva Waifu 3**

 **P.D2: Que les pareció la personalidad de la Nibi? xD**


End file.
